


Double Drabble: Oath-Treason.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Oaths, Piotr Vorkosigan Will Overthrow Any Damn Emperor He Pleases, Podfic Available, Time Period: Night of Yuri Vorbarra's Massacre, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra, Time Period: Reign of Yuri Vorbarra, Time Period: Yuri Vorbarra's Civil War, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri broke oath the moment he sent the order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Oath-Treason.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Piotr, breaking his oath to Yuri_ , as part of Gen day on fic_promptly's contest week.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Podfic by [](http://via-ostiense.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**via_ostiense**](http://via-ostiense.dreamwidth.org/) is [available here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/350302.html) and [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/oath-treason). :D

Yuri broke oath the moment he sent the order. Piotr remembers the way Yuri's cold hands had felt pressed against his that night in the fortified basements of their safe house when Dorca had breathed his last, and Xav had gone down on one knee, and all the lesser Princes with him, and then it had come to the Counts assembled. Piotr had promised his sword, his breath, his life if required, and Yuri had promised him an Emperor's honor in return.

But that doesn't make any of this any easier to bear. One more injury on top of all the others, Piotr fumes, and this one directly to his honor. _Kill my children, Yuri, kill my Countess-your-niece, and bury my honor and my soul in their grave_.

Ezar insists on it, of course. The vassal oath will wait until it can be better witnessed, but Ezar requires Piotr's vassal surrendering of troops tonight, before this will go any further. It's meant as a kindness, Piotr suspects, making this a revolution and not a Count raising a private army.

But it's oath-treason, and, less than a day after Yuri had made himself an oath-traitor, Piotr returns the favor in kind.


End file.
